The Decision
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Draco and Harry spends a night in the Room of Requirement. And decides that its about time their relationship gets official. Rated for content.


Draco walked through the hallways of Hogwarts heading to the room of requirement to meet someone whom he had missed terribly. His lover. They had been dating for three moths. No body suspected a thing. And Draco felt like telling someone before they found out the wrong way. Harry Potter, he green eyes Gryffindor. Belonged to him! No body else.. He went around the last corner and saw the black haired boy stand in front of him.

Harry felt Draco's strong arms around him as he pushed him up against the wall.

"I missed you" Draco said between a mix of kisses and snogging.

"I missed you too" said Harry moaning into Draco's mouth. Draco's hands began unbuttoning Harry's shirt but he stopped him.

"Not here" he moaned, he was already hard.

Draco thought, I need a place to be alone with Harry, more than anything else! Suddenly a door appeared in front of them. Harry took Draco's hand and dragged him in.

"Wow.." Harry sighed. He looked up and saw the room lit up by a hundred candles floating in the air. In the middle of the room there were a huge green bed.

"Slytherin pride ey?" he said to Draco kissing his neck. Draco moaned and ripped Harry's shirt off. Draco's hands touched Harry's chest. His fingers ran over his body and down to his hipbones. Draco pulled the boy closer and smiled. Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth. Harry got impatient and with a small flick of his wand all of their clothes had disappeared. Harry's hand reached for Draco's cock. Draco moaned as Harry started drawing the foreskin up and back. Draco closed his eyes and moaned higher.

"Harry.. Suck it!" he said impatient "Come on!"

Harry grinned at him and didn't move an inch

"Beg for it!" teased Harry. Draco started to say something but harry cut him off

"Don't come here and tell me Malfoy's don't beg , because we both know they bloody hell do!" he smirked.

"Harry.. _please.._ suck my cock!" he screamed. His erection was painful.. Harry needed to fix that.

Harry bent down and smiled. His tongue licked the tip of the wet head as Draco's moaning continued. Harry licked the shaft making sure to put extra pressure on Draco. He was adorable when he couldn't hold it anymore. Harry took Draco's cock fully into his mouth as many times before. He sucked it gladly listening to Draco's moans.

Suddenly he felt a sticky finger around his entrance-hole. Draco pushed one finger inside him carefully, followed by a second and a third. Draco pulled them slowly in and out as Harry continued to suck him off.

"Get off me, I'd rather come inside of you than outside"

Harry positioned himself over Draco's aching cock and let himself down on it.

"Fuck.. Harry. You're so tight!" Draco moaned.

It's didnt take long before Draco came into Harry and fell back on the bed exhausted.

Harry crawled up to Draco and kissed him.

"I love you" he said in between the kisses.

Draco closed his eyes and put his arms around Harry and sighed.

"I love you too"

They slept for two hours until Harry saw that the minutes where slowly getting closer to the morning.

"Draco" he whispered "We have to go back, it's almost morning"

"Oh fuck it!" he whispered back. "I want them to know about us, I love you, you are mine! I want them to know that."

"We can wait a bit, and Ill follow you back to your dorm okay?" said Draco when he saw Harry's skeptical face.

"Ok" he whispered and kissed Draco's cheek. Draco headed of to sleep for another 20 minutes while Harry was wide awake wondering how people would react? How Draco's parents would react? He decided to get out of bed and get dressed instead of dwelling with possible problems.. he had just finished his tie when Draco woke up again. Draco got out of bed too and kissed Harry's neck passionately while putting his clothes on. He moved his lips to Harry's and they shared a rather quick snog before they headed out of the Room of Requirement.

They walked along the same hallway that Harry had sneaked down a couple hours earlier.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Draco?" Harry asked, just to make sure one last time

"Yes Harry for fucks sake! I love you! I don't care what others think!"

"Well then.." said Harry and sighed "Here we are" They were standing outside the Gryffindor common room, they heard voices inside.. Harry's friends were ready for breakfast.

"It's going to be just fine" Draco assured him and kissed his cheek "go first, I'll be right behind you" Harry walked in the entrance and grabbed Draco's hand behind his back. The voices stopped..

"Ah, Its just Harry" said Seamus Finnigan.

Ron and Hermione sat by the fireplace and smiled at him. Ron's smile was the first to disappear.

"Ferret! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" he spat to Draco

"Where have you been, Harry?" Hermione continued.

Draco took a step forward and said

"He happened to spend the night with me"

Hermione's eyes were fixed at Draco and Harry's hands. She stood still a second. She was denying the fact that Harry had spent the night with the ferret, it couldn't be? could it?

Draco pulled Harry closer and planted a kiss on his lips. As the Gryffindor's stood and watched. Harry forgot that they had audience and kissed Draco back. When Draco broke the kiss his hand were around Harry's waist.

"Any questions?" he asked smiling at Hermione and Ron.

"No" said Hermione smiling "I think that solves it all"


End file.
